


When We Grow Up

by UntramenTaro



Series: ReimSharon [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sharon had stopped aging, they hesitantly breathed a sigh of relief.<br/>They would never ever have to keep that promise:<br/>“When we grow up, we’ll get married.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Grow Up

****

He was 11. She was 8. They were children at the time, it didn’t seem very unusual to be talking this and that. But on the subject of their future he always seemed to stiffen up.

“Hey hey, when we get older, can we get married?”

“That simply can’t happen!”

“Eh? Don’t you like me?”

“I do! I’m just… I’m the second son to a Count and you’re the heiress to the Rainsworth Duchy, I’m simply not a good enough candidate to be your groom.”

“In that case, I’ll bring my family to ruin!”

“Wh-what? Milady, you can’t!”

“If I brought my family to a lower social status that means we can get married someday right?”

“Yes, but…”

“Then that’s settled! I’ll dirty my family name!”

“No! I’ll… I’ll work my way up, and be a suitable suitor someday, ok?”

“Aww boo, I think that ruining my family’s social standing would be fun. How about we meet in the middle somewhere?”

“Anything for you, milady." 

"Then promise me we’ll get married?”

“I promise.”

————————————————————–

It had been 15 years. He’d forgotten his promise amid all the work that had to be done. Ah, to be a 26 year old with no sense of romance~

Meanwhile she had remained 13 all these years. Just 10 years ago she had formed a contract and her body stopped aging, her body stuck in perpetual adolescence. Ah, to be a 23 year old in such a young body~ Any woman would be jealous.

Even though hey had remained friends over the years, there was something that made his heart invariably ache whenever he was around her. It wasn’t quite love, he’d reason. It was more of a feeling of nostalgia, the fact that he’s grown and she didn’t seem to have changed a bit. 

He still hated to see her cry. He still hated to see her upset.

And he still wished that he could stop aging too and stay with her.

And he would never ever have to keep that promise:

“When we grow up, we’ll get married.”


End file.
